


Looking to love in you

by s_n_k_tt



Series: RadioDust Week [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel taking care of Al, Intimacy, M/M, Manicures & Pedicures, RadioDust Week, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: RadioDust Week Day 5: Five-foot rule/IntimacyAfter Alastor drunkenly confessed to Angel that he wear gloves both because of not wanting to touch other demons and because he's ashamed by the state of his claws, Angel sits his boyfriend down for a manicure and an intimate moment between the two.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750507
Comments: 17
Kudos: 184





	Looking to love in you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All!
> 
> Here we are on day 5. As said previously in the missing fanfic, in that one they got into a relationship so in this one they refer to their relationship and boyfriends. I got this idea for the fanfic from Alastor Wikia, where the trivial notes at the bottom spoke about three reasons Al wears his gloves and felt Angel would want to help him boyfriend not be insecure about his nails (and also he wants Al to touch him without gloves.)
> 
> P.S the title is from a line from the Lady Gaga song "Manicure"
> 
> Enjoy!

A knock at the door echoed around Angel’s room, causing him to roll off the bed. Fat Nuggets snuffled at being woken up, head appearing out of his fluffy pink bed beside Angel’s bed equally pink bed.

"Come in, Al," Angel called to the closed door, standing up fully. He was wearing a simple pink shirt and his usual sort black skirt, a matching pair of white stocking covering his feet.

He watched as the door opened, his boyfriend waltzing in, shutting the door carefully behind him. Fat Nuggets squealed, leaping out of his basket to rush over to Al. Al grinned as Fat Nuggets ran to meet him, kneeling down on one knee to pet behind the pig’s ears, earning him pleasurable snort and squeals.

“Shall I leave you two alone?” Angel huffed jokingly at the display. Fat Nuggets had taken time to get use to Al, but once Al started feeding him treats Fat Nuggets quickly warmed up to him.

"Are you jealous, my dear?" Alastor replied, looking up at him with a teasing grin. He stood back up, dusting his knees off as Fat Nuggets sat by his feet.

“I would be if the two of you weren’t so cute.” Angel teased back, walking over to Al and throwing his arms around Al’s neck, pulling him into a hug. Al tensed for a few second, his breath hitching as the second set of arms moved around his ribs, holding him close. Slowly he felt his boyfriend relax, and slowly melt into his hold, his head falling against his fluffy chest. Al had come to love his boyfriend’s chest, it was as soft as it looked and while Angel sexualised it a lot, he had realised it could be multiple things including a very comfortable pillow.

One of Angel’s upper hands came to stroke Alastor’s hair, feeling the soft strands moving between his fingers. Al couldn’t contain a small noise of comfort that escaped him, muffled by the fluffy chest.

“As much as I love cuddling you, it wasn’t the reason I asked you over.” Angel hummed into Al’s hair, slowly unwinding from the hug, taking a small step back. His arms were still on Al’s shoulder and the side of his ribs, loosely holding on.

"Something wrong, my dear?" Al asked with a tilt on his head, straightening back up from the relaxed posture the hug caused.

“Well, ya remember when we got drunk a few weeks ago? Husk had found a stash of bootlegged alcohol, and we decided to try every bottle?" Angel asked with a grin, eyes flashing with the memory of all that alcohol.

Alastor’s face filled with his smile, his eyes widening as the memory hit him.

“Yes my love, good old Husker. Rich and strong, been a while since I’ve has spirits like that.” Alastor hummed at the memory.

"Well, you got pretty drunk, more than I’d seen you before.” Angel continued as Al caught up with him.

"I didn't do anything untoward did I? Later that night, my memory is a little fuzzy," Al asked with a tilt of his head, smile slowly dropping at the idea this was a serious conversation. That he had done something inappropriate to his dear Angel. That would never do.

“Nah don’t worry Al. We made out on the rooftop, drank some more then collapsed in my bed.” Angel dismissed Al’s worry, a hand on Al’s shoulder leaving to waft the thoughts away. Al body released the tension it had, dropping a little in relief.

"We got on talking about my gloves and how much you loved how form-fitting they were. And I asked you about yours. And you may have told me that you wear them for two reasons. One it means you don’t have to touch other demons and the second was that you don’t really know or find time to look after your nails. And being the presenter you are, not being properly dressed and not manicured feels wrong.” Angel began to recall their conversation. He understood the fact Al didn’t wanna touch other demons, for a while Angel had to obey the five-foot rule, and even now Al touched him with his gloves still on. He felt terrible getting this information by making Al inebriated, but his boyfriend rarely spilt personal information.

Angel heard the record scratching that he had been waiting for, feeling Al tug away from his hands backwards. He watched his boyfriend's eyes meet his, those red eyes seemed to flick between his two modes of retaliation. Gift of the gab or obliteration.

"I must have been running my mouth is all! You know how we get when we drink, any old rubbish can spill out." Alastor shrugged, holding up his hand to the side as he did so. The prize-winning smile was back, charming as it was Angel wasn’t falling for it.

“Al, remember who ya talking too. I know what happens when you have alcohol and people get overexaggerating and a lot more truthful. So look, I asked you here so I can manicure them for you." Angel pointed out, his secondary set of hand leaving to sit on his own hips while the other point at Al. Al seemed unsure of how the procced, knowing Angel was developing the ability to see right through his theatrics and hurting his boyfriend, was entirely out of the question. Angel could see his boyfriend indecisiveness. 

Angel pulled away from Al, turning his back on him. If Al wanted to leave, he could do it now in the shadows. He was starting to really love Al and wouldn’t force his boyfriend into a situation he didn’t want.

Al watched his boyfriend turned around and saw the apparent chance Angel was giving him. Part of him wanted to leave, it wasn’t wrong for Angel to want to do something to help Al, that’s what boyfriends did for each other. Al made sure no one hurt Angel when it concerned work and Angel helped Al get used to and enjoy intimate things. He couldn’t bring himself to leave. Any other demon he could talk his way out, terrifying them into never suggestion it or banish them to another dimension. But with his Angel, he couldn’t. He could politely decline and vanish, or he could let Angel help him.

“If you are painting my claws, I will accept red and black. No other colours. If I see any pink, I’m removing all cuddling privileges.” Alastor spoke to Angel, managing to keep emotion out of his voice. Angel was at his vanity table, opening up the box and taking a nail file, nail scissors and several nail polishes out. When Al spoke a smile filled his face, his body sagging in relief as gathered up the supplies.

“On the bed then! Manicure session with my boyfriend! Maybe one day I can get out to have a spa day with me as well.” Angel yelled excitedly and talking to himself, dumping what he grabbed on the bed. He sat crossed-legged on the bed, grabbing the clippers and nail file. Al was hesitant, walking over more stiffly than his usual gait. 

As he approached the bed, he slipped off the red coat, hanging it up on the bedknob of Angel’s bed, along with a load of Angel’s lingerie and coats. He kicked off his shoes as well, copying Angel’s pose, sitting crossed legged on the bed facing him.

With a deep breath, he began to pull off the glove of his right hand. He did it in one quick movement, to get it over with, the leather glove coming off comfortably. Angel watched his boyfriend closely.

“Ya know, this has to be one of the sexiest scenes I've seen. Striptease right here." Angel remarked with a chuckle, biting his lips when he realised it probably wasn’t the best thing to describe. Al paused with the second glove, raising a slender eyebrow at the description before pulling the other one off the same.

"Well my dear, it's the only one you're going to get off me so enjoy." Alastor chuckled back, offering his right hand to Angel. Angel could tell by the static alone the state his boyfriend was in, the channel flickering faster than he could work out what they were.

Angel finally got a look at Al’s claws and sorta saw what he meant. He’d seen worse claws by far, but Alastor, a demon of appearance and power, he could see why Alastor chose the wear gloves. The claws were long, the grey skin of his hand and all the scars continuing till they got to the third knuckle where the grey ombre into black, ending with black claws.

Some of the black claws were jagged, bits broke off or split. The top of the claws was scratched and rough, the Cuticle over the top ragged. They looked more used for practical measure then part of Alastor's radio host presentation. Angel could feel the muscle tense under his fingers as he scrutinised the damage, Al watching him closely. Al himself was keeping his natural instinct to shove Angel away and punish him for looking at them such a way at bay.

"Not good but not the worse I've seen Smiles," Angel spoke honestly as he finished his examination, grabbing the cuticle softener and a cuticle stick. He placed a drop on each nail, massaging the oil into Al's Cuticle carefully. They sat in silence; Angel focused on the task while Al dealt with the sensation going on with his fingers. Most of his body remained untouched by Angel’s fingers, but the thick leather of his gloves meant he felt even less through them. He watched as Angel began to push the layer over his claw, back up toward where the claw appeared from his finger. He was curious as he felt very little pain for the movement that was occurring.

"What is that?" Al asked with a tilt of his head, watching the transparent layer being pushed away and trimmed.

Angel jumped at Al's unanticipated question before answering.

“Cuticle of the nail. Protects the new bits of nails as it grows. But can extend as your nails grow.” Angel answered with a smile, glancing up at Al before continuing.

Once Angel was done with all the nails on his hand, he moved onto trimming and filing the nails. He cut the nails down to where they were snapped and broken before moving swiftly on to filing to smooth and sharpen. He had a feeling Al wouldn’t appreciate blunt claws. At the first sound of scratching of the file against the claws made Al jerk his hand back, which made Angel look up at him, Al's jaw clenched.

“Weird sound, right? Sounds like you should feel it but the magic of nails is you don't." Angel offered with a chuckle, slowly taking Al's hand back in his, enjoying the skin to skin contact. Al allowed him to retake his hand, the ligaments and tendons stressed from the new experience.

The file continued with an only slight movement of Al's part, trying to force himself to relax. He wasn’t in danger from Angel, he wasn’t trying to get anything any Angel. There was no reason for him to be this guarded, but he couldn’t help it. He knew in the back of his head he should be enjoying time with his boyfriend, that’s what relationships are. Or so he had read about it. Part of him was, he was enjoying the feeling of Angel’s soft hands over his own, the slight frown in Angel’s brows from concentration and his mutterings of praise Al was pretty sure he was doing unconsciously. Angel was an adorable being in his eyes.

“I’d be worried if I wasn’t your boyfriend and you were staring at me so intently. The great Radio Demon choosing his next victim.” Angel joked, looking up at Al’s face and was struck by the look on Al’s face. It was such a caring smile on his face, eyes looking at him, not through him like the Al did a lot to people.

"You're beautiful," Al replied as he gazed at Angel, their eyes meeting. Angel's dumbstruck expression was enough to make him laugh, his non-treated hand stroking Angel's hair. To feel Angel's hair on his skin was exquisite, the soft strand gliding over the pads of his fingers. Angel blushed hard in reply, jaw working, but no words coming out. He had been called beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, hot and all other multitudes of compliments in his career, been replied with not so modest acceptance. But Al said it with such conviction and truth, he couldn’t help but be stunned.

His face fell back to Al’s hand, grabbing the buffer and getting to work.

"You're not so bad yourself," Angel replied, embarrassment evident in his voice as he worked. He felt Al shake with a quiet chuckle, his own accompanying Al's at the weirdness of the situation. If anyone told him 6 months ago we would be sat on his bed, being praised by a powerful demon and doing his nail, he’d think it was some sort of weird fetish pornography. And a demon he wasn’t fucking to add to that weirdness.

"Choose your colour, Al. For blacks, we have Black Truffle, Midnight Panther, Blacquer, Perversion, Stallion, Black Lace or Black velvet. For red we have Jungle Red, Passion, Crimson and Clover, Ruby Woo, Pirate or Uncensored.” Angel nodded towards the collection of nail polishes.

Al raised his eyebrow at the selection.

“They all look the same colour, what’s the difference?” Alastor asked.

“Very slightly different shades, goes with different red and black outfits people have. The black lace is slightly different, it has black glitter in it.” Angel explained as he buffed, his voice becoming very excited at the mention of glitter. He stole a glance of his boyfriend who looked sceptical. “Maybe not for you. Who knows, you might have been a secret glitter fan.” Angel teased as he held Al’s hand closed, Al being able to feel Angel’s hot breath over his knuckle, raising the hair over his arm at the sensation.

“I’ll go for Black Truffle. And you have my permission to paint one with black lace.” Al decided, grinning at the excitement on his boyfriend’s face at the allowance of getting to use the glitter.

"Thanks, Al! First, we need to put some of this stuff on, helps to strengthen and prevent more snapping and breakages." Angel explained as he grabbed a hotel of clear fluid. The minute he took the lid off, he watched Al's nose wrinkle in disgust, and a smile spread over his face trying to mask the reaction.

"Stink don't it? You'll get used to it." Angel remarked at the reaction.

“Do I have to?” Al replied immediately, distaste in his voice.

“If ya want nice claws you don't hide in gloves, yeah," Angel answered back, watching Al begrudgingly accept the smell. With skilled hands and deft movements, Angel covered the nails with the fluid.

“If ya got any voodoo magic shit that will make them dry, do it now.” Angel teased, not really expecting anything. He screwed the top on the bottle only to notice the small red symbols dancing around Alastor's head. With amazement, he watched the wet shine of the fluid dry to the duller shine, the red markings vanishing.

“Ya know I was just joking, right?" Angel pointed out, still impressed by such a detail used of his power.

"It got rid of the smell, rather use a small shot of power than deal with it," Al replied

"Show off," Angel muttered under his breath, grabbing the two blacks Al had chosen. Al chuckled at the name, bowing his head.

"I try my best, my dear," Al replied dramatically, watching Angel pick out the polishes.

Angel rolled his eyes as he brandished the black truffle, with the same skill previously began to paint all but Al's thumb, wiping away any smudges on the skin. Not that anyone would see the polishes against the black skin, but still, he was gonna be professional about it. The thumb was the last one, spreading the glittery black over the thumb claw. Angel released an appreciative sound at how pretty it looked on his boyfriend’s hand, pulling his hands away and closing the bottles.

“What ya think? They aren't dry yet, and I would let them dry naturally, don't wanna crack the paint." Angel asked and warned. He fidgeted a little, nervous about his Al's reaction to his newly done nails. Angel watched as Al flexed his hand, obviously a little cramp from holding it in a particular position, turning his hand towards him.

Al looked over them with a neutral expression. They looked magnificently better than they began, all the same length and a deadly shape with no signs of distressed or damage. The paint was elegantly done, giving a slight shine to his claws. The thumb definitely caught his observing eye, the light of Angels' room, making it sparkle in different ways as he moved his hands.

"They are excellent and a piece of artwork, my dear," Al announced his final opinion, watching a smile that rivalled his own spread over Angel's face. Angel bounced a little on the bed as the nervous was released, replaced by joy at succeeding in his mission.

“I’m so glad you do! Now onto your other hand!” Angel said animatedly, only stopping when the said hand cupped his cheek. His eyes moved back to Al’s from searching for the clippers and file. Al leaned forward, kissing him soft and chaise on the lips. Angel felt a small whimper leave him at the tenderness the Radio Demon had, the feeling of Al’s skin against the fur of his face, heat radiating from him. Angel melted into the kiss happily, his eyes fluttering shut as he bathed in the touch of Al’s lips against his, tasting a little bit of Al. As much as part of him wanted too, he didn’t deepen the kiss. Angel never expected to end up with someone who had a dislike of sex, being who he was. But moments like these were better than the drug and alcohol-fueled orgies he had had before. Just pure gentleness and devotion.

Al broke the kiss gently, leaving Angel panting a little, his odd eyes dilated from the arousal. Al stroked his thumb over Angel’s cheek, playing with the fur there as he looked at him with such care.

"I really do believe I'm falling for you, my angel," Al admitted, a very faint blush on his cheeks even with such confidence he confessed.

"You better hurry up, because I've already fallen for you," Angel whispered softly, scared anything louder would break the moment between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comments and leave kudos.


End file.
